CocaCola supporting?
by kohanababe
Summary: The CocaCola Company decides to have Hannah, Lola, and Mike make a commercial to advertise for them. Hannah Montana and friends support CocaCola! But who do they support...? ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creativity. Not Coca-Cola or Hannah Montana or well you get the point!

Summary: The Coca-Cola Company decides to have Hannah, Lola, and Mike make a commercial to advertise for them. Hannah Montana and friends support Coca-Cola! But who do they support.

**OneShot**

**No POV**

"Hannah!" said the perky Lisa, the brown haired wonder.

"Lisa! How are you?" said Hannah, Aka Miley Stewart shhh total secret.

"Fine and those fine people over there, are your," she said pointing over to Lola (Aka Lilly) and Mike (Aka Oliver) who were having chocolate from the chocolate fountain, "umm friends?"

"Yeah, Lola and Mike," Miley said calmly, "What a team!"

Lola pulled away from the fountain and wiped off her face, "Mikey! Clean off your face, we have to shoot the commercial soon!" she screamed pulling Oliver away from the fountain of flowing chocolate. She tossed Oliver a napkin and he cleaned off his face as well as he could.

"Did I get it all?" Oliver asked Lilly. She shook her head and grabbed the napkin from him and cleaned the rest of the chocolate off his face, "Thanks!"

Lilly nodded and Oliver gave her a high five and they kept their hands like that for awhile.

"Lola! Mike! We have to start the commercial, stop flirting," screamed Miley and Lilly and Oliver instantly pulled their hands apart and looked in opposite directions.

"Okay, let's get this commercial start!" Lisa screeched.

**5 days later NO POV**

"Miley, get your rump down here if you wanna see the premiere of the Coke commercial!" yelled Robby Ray up to his daughter.

"Coming daddy!" Miley came down the stairs, "Are Lilly and Oliver here yet?" Just as she finished her sentence Lilly and Oliver skateboarded in.

"Turn on the TV, MTV is showing it in four minutes!" said Lilly as she jumped over the couch. Oliver jumped over the couch and almost landed on Lilly. Lilly playfully pushed him.

Miley sat down next to Lilly and turned on the TV and watched a few commercials.

_**And then Hannah's face appeared on the screen singing 'We Got The Party' and her latest concert and then it cut to her drinking a Coca-Cola backstage with Lola and Mike as the song kept playing in the background.**_

_**"We ONLY drink Coca-Cola backstage at the Hannah concerts," said Hannah before taking a sip of the bottle in her hand.**_

_**"Yeah and with the caffeine in it, it can keep us all backstage hyper enough to keep up with Hannah," Lola said after drinking a sip of her Coke.**_

_**"Plus, now there is a new flavor Midnight Montana, it tastes like black licorice," Mike said taking the first ever sip of the Midnight Montana.**_

_**Then it cut to that voice in almost EVERY commercial, "Hannah Montana and friends supporters of Coca-Cola," he said showing the three friends laughing, "And Coca-Cola supports of Hannah Montana and Mikola!" Finished the voice now showing Lola helping Mike get chocolate off his face and then their high five.**_

_**And it finally ended with the Coca-Cola logo.**_

"Good commercial guys!" laughed Jackson who looked over to the trio, all of their mouths wide open. Lilly slowly inched off the couch and over to her skateboard and walked out of the house.

"What was that?" asked Oliver a little upset.

"Lilly just kinda left I guess," said Jackson like he knew everything. Miley looked over to Jackson and glared at him before throwing a pillow at him.

"Oliver, I had NO idea that was in the commercial!" Miley said sympathetically.

Oliver took one last look at the TV before jumping off the couch and ran after Lilly without even grabbing his skateboard.

"Bud, I'm sorry. I'll call the Lisa and have her take it off the air. But who knows what good it'll do, they are official Hollywood's newest couple and thousands have seen it," Robby Ray said patting his daughter on the back.

"Yeah, they are official, like Zanessa!" Jackson said trying to cheer Miley up.

"But, they don't make a good couple! Lilly and Oliver do and this could tear them apart!" said Miley standing up and running to her room.

"That went well!" Jackson said to his father who was looking at the vacant stairs and he turned to his son, "Not a good moment?" Jackson asked. Robby Ray shook his head and Jackson walked out of the house and towards the beach.

**With Lilly- Lilly's POV**

_OMG! How could this happen? Lola and Mike can't go out, that would be way too weird! This is gonna make my relationship with Oliver very weird. _I got to my street and went up to my house and threw my skateboard carelessly on the ground and lied down onto the ground. I looked up to the sky and watched the clouds.

I sat for only about 3 minutes until I heard a voice, "Lilly? Oh, there you are!"

I sat up looking at the person who called my name, "Oh, hi Oliver. I didn't expect to see you here," I said lying back down. He lied down next to me and I let in a big breath.

"So….. Lola and Mike are umm going out?" he asked in a whisper. I looked over to him and forced a smile.

"I guess, but this won't hurt your relationship, will it? I mean not as more then friends but uhhh, you know," I murmured to him.

"No. Never. Best Friends Forever. We won't go out, Lola and Mike will, right?"

"Yeah, so no awkwardness? Just friends, forever!" I said smiling at him and putting my hand on his stomach. He grabbed it with his hand and kept it on his stomach.

This might be weird to most people but this is mine and Oliver thing. It might seem like flirting and maybe it is, but it is what we do. So we sat like this for a couple minutes until my cell phone rang.

I took my hand out of Oliver's and took my cell phone out of my pocket and saw it was Miley, "Yola?!"

"Who is it?" Oliver asked me and right after Miley asked me…

"Who is that in the background?"

"Miley," I responded to Oliver's question.

"Yes?" Miley asked me.

"No I was talking to someone else."

"Oh, who?" she asked me curiously.

"Oliver," I said to her.

"Yeah?" he said sitting up and looking at me.

"Uh okay, Oliver I'm talking to Miley and Miley, Oliver is over and he is in the background. Both of you got it?" I asked a little confused myself.

"Yup!" They both said at the same time, I giggled and I heard Miley laugh too.

"So you and Oliver are talking? Not mad are you? My dad is going to stop the commercial, so not many people would see it! Do you think many people saw it?" she asked as if the end of the world was coming and she had to talk as fast as possible.

"Miles, it's fine. Yeah I never stopped talking to Oliver and your dad can take it off, but everyone will know so it doesn't matter," I calmly said to her and looked to the ground with a frown on my face. I felt Oliver put his hand on my back and rub it.

"Well, you guys gonna have Mike and Lola go out and break-up or what?" Miley asked.

"Miley, me and Smokin Oken figured it out and that is all you need to worry about. And stop asking questions," I said giggling and finally started to smile and Oliver took his hand of my back. I shivered because his hand had been heating up my back. To warm it back up I lie back down and closed my eyes.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later then!" Miley said cheerfully.

"Okay, ttyl!" I responded before closing my phone.

"Ttyl?" Oliver asked giving me 'the look'.

"Yeah, talk to you later!" I told him in 'that voice'.

"Yeah, I knew that," he said not convincing me at all.

**The next day at school- No POV**

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked into the school to see people being very…. colorful. They all had on clothes on like Mike and Lola.

"Okay, I know that people like Hannah Montana, but this is way too weird," Miley said to her friends.

"What are they doing?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Yeah they are dressed like Mike and Lola!" Oliver yelled to Miley.

"Lola and Mike!" Lilly screamed to Oliver.

People in the hallway turned to see why they were yelling, "Stop fighting!" Miley screamed to them, "Hey you!" Miley said to a random boy.

"Yeah?" he asked slowly turning around.

"Why are you dressed like that Mike person?" she asked trying to sound like she had no clue who Mike was.

"Well, we know that Hannah lives in the area, so we decided that we would dress like Lola and Mike-" he was cut off when Lilly said 'Ha!' "- and they got together, which means they will be famous. And all famous people start trends, so Malibu High School wanted to start using the trend before the mags put them in, you know?"

"Yeah…." Said Lilly and Oliver at the same time confused.

**After school and to a Hannah Concert on the other side of town**

Miley as Hannah, Lilly and Lola, Oliver as Mike, and Robby Ray sat in the back of a limo and Jackson sat at home, the flu.

"Okay, so you to act like you are going out, got it?" Robby Ray said to Lilly and Oliver, they nodded.

"Yeah, so just act like yourselves," Miley said smiling at them and giving them two thumbs up. They glared at her and the limo stopped and Miley got out and shouts of 'Hannah, can you sign this picture' and 'Oh my gosh, Hannah over here' Miley waved at some fans and signed some things. Then Robby Ray got out of the limo and help Miley through the crowd.

In the limo Lilly and Oliver sat and looked at each other and nodded. Oliver got out of the limo dressed as Mike and waited for Lilly dressed as Lola and grabbed her hand and they walked to the doors.

And unexpectedly people started snapping pictures and asking for autographs, Lilly covered her eyes and she felt Oliver grip onto her hand harder and picking up his pace, they finally got inside and Miley was waiting for them.

"Okay, I got to do a sound check so you guys hang out backstage and don't do anything you will regret in front of the press," she said running away and waving goodbye.

Lilly and Oliver still holding hands walked backstage and sat down on a couch backstage. They sat their and Oliver started to play with Lilly's hand. She felt as if her stomach did four back flips. They sat talking and sitting there until Miley's sound check was done.

Miley walked in, seeing that they were still holding hands. She could help but smile and invade the cute scene, "Hey guys!" she said looking at their hands. They both followed her eyesight and saw what she was looking at and quickly let go of their grasp.

"Okay, so that interview before the show is going to happen. So hold hands again!" she said before skipping away. Lilly looked away and blushed and Oliver looked at the ceiling, who knows why though.

Miley sat in her Hannah chair as the press walked in, "Hannah! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful concert!" Miley said to the crowd of interviewers. She took a sip of her 'Midnight Montana'.

"Hannah! You seem to actually drink Coca-Cola like your new commercial says. And speaking of a new commercial, is it true your friends Mike and Lola-" "Ha!" you could hear Oliver in the background. There was a silence and the guy just kept going, "are actually going out?"

Miley sat in her chair clamping onto her bottle tighter, "I find myself in a tough position, I feel it is not my area to say yes or no. So why don't you ask them yourselves?" Miley said. Soon reporters started taking pictures and chanting 'Lola' and 'Mike' until the two came on stage.

They stood there waiting unsure of what they should do, "Just tell us already!" a random voice came from the crowd followed by 'Yes!' and 'Speak now!' Lilly and Oliver just stood there.

"Yes we are!" shouted out Oliver, Lilly and Miley both gave him shocked looks. He shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone stopped and murmuring started gather up and the shouting began and all you could hear were jumbles of, 'Are you lying like Jacksannah?' 'What will happen when you break up?' 'They lie!'.

Miley started backing off the stage, Lilly watched as she turned around a fled off the scene.

**Miley's POV**

_This can't be happening! The stupid paparazzi will tell lies about how Hannah Montana is a liar! I can't take them, my fans will hate me….. Gosh! I wish they could just be quiet for one second! _

The area all got quiet…. _Okay…. That was weird….. _All the sudden I heard awes and cameras flashing. _What the? _I asked myself as I returned to the scene of my humiliation to find my best friends…. KISSING???

**No POV**

Camera flashes were coming from ever direction. Lilly and Oliver slowly pulled apart. The room grew silent and only a few heartless slime balls continued taking pictures. All the sudden you could hear claps. Lilly and Oliver turned around to see Miley clapping with tears in her eyes. The crowd of interviewers joined in with the claps.

Cameras started going of again…. But all Miley, Lilly, and Oliver could see were tomorrow's headlines….

**MIKOLA, THE REAL DEAL!**

A/N- Corny I know but I had to…… lol Go Mikola!!!


End file.
